


her love (his salvation)

by angelaxy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Years of struggling had passed, but this love was no illusion, it was as true as the paintings he painted with his whole heart.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: ( fifty love stories )





	her love (his salvation)

**Author's Note:**

> Just.. happy Jihyun tbh xD  
> A mix of Normal & Good ending because I needed this for myself haha, have some Jihyun feels~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥

The white curtain swayed by the gentle afternoon breeze and quietly fell back to its place, the warm soft-orange glow of the sunlight brightened the room; silent yet as tranquil as it was supposed to be even with the sound of a bustling city outside the window. 

Most of the furniture in this house was colored in white as if it was a canvas, but the lavender in a crystal vase she placed in an end table had given enough color for the room to give a sense of tranquility.

Yes, this new house was _their_ sanctuary.

Where they could be with each other, without any interruption from the outside world, and where Jihyun could peacefully rest, _and heal_.

Entering the room, she was greeted with the sight of his back profile, still on the same spot she left him hours ago to do daily chores. “Jihyun.” Her soft voice from across the room received no answer and so she stepped closer.

Jihyun had been sitting in front of the easel, contentedly painting in his art room, too preoccupied with adding more colors on the canvas to hear her.

Of course he won’t hear her, not when he devoted all of his concentration to the canvas, she smiled fondly at the sight of him. As silent as her footsteps could be, she approached Jihyun and bent down in an attempt to kiss his cheek. Sensing her presence, he turned his head in instinct and their lips collided, brushing ever so softly.

A momentary silence and heat was rising on her cheek at the unexpected kiss. They both leaned away slightly, letting out soft chuckles. 

“Sorry, I surprised you.” Shyness highlighted her cheeks with a soft pink shade.

“I’m the one who should apologize.” After he put aside the brush, his hand did not waste a second to reach for her waist, pulling her to sit on his lap.

Her own arms curled around his neck and dipped down to close the unbearable distance, their lips met each other halfway in a soft kiss. Jihyun tilted his head to deepen it which she responded with endearing shyness and he was unable to resist smiling between their kisses; driven by his overflowing love for her.

His heartbeat fluttered whenever he was with her, and he could not help but be swept off by the emotions. His arms tightened, and so was hers. Before long, their deepened kiss became passionate, neither were willing to part. The perfect sensual tenderness as his lips moved against hers, tongue intertwining so intimately, it was enough to take her breath away.

Once they had to part to take a breath, Jihyun pressed her forehead against hers while his eyes remained shut. “Do you happen to feel neglected as of late?”

“A little bit, but don’t worry, I know this event is important to you.” Words spoken a little breathlessly, she placed a chaste kiss against his closed eyelid, the eyes she loved so much, the eyes that always glimpsed to her soul for a sliver of light. “Actually, I’m concerned about you, Jihyun. You’ve been awake for more than usual and I doubt you had enough sleep last night.” Yes, because when she was awakened in the middle of the night, he wasn’t in bed.

He smiled, hand absently caressed her back. “The painting for the exhibition has to be prepared carefully.”

“Yes, but.. You have to rest your eyes, as well. Remember?” 

“Of course. I will rest soon.”

Rosy lips formed a pout. “No. You must rest now.” And she stood from his lap, taking his hand to lead him into their bedroom.

Jihyun chuckled once more. “It’s still too early to sleep, however.”

“As long as you’re resting. Well, one hour of nap sounds good enough and then you can return to your painting.” As they arrived on the edge of the bed and she giggled lightly, urging him to sit down.

He stared up to her, a tender smile on his face. His arm caught her waist before she ever had the chance to walk away. “Only on one condition.”

“Hmm? What is it?” A knowing smile on her lips, her fingers entangled in his hair and stroking in a soft, loving gesture.

“You must accompany me, it would not be fair if I have to sleep by myself.”

“I still have to cook our dinner, you know.”

“I will help with cooking later when we wake up from the nap.”

And she was defeated, not when he looked at her pleadingly with eyes full of life, a tender smile that was so earnest it touched not only her heart but her soul as well.

A nod of agreement from her, Jihyun led her to lay down side by side, face to face, and his fingertips caressing her face with incredible gentleness. “Once the exhibition is over, I will take you to somewhere beautiful.”

“Oh?” Startled, her brows raised for not quite expecting such promise, then smiling adoringly. “I hope the day will come soon.”

Jihyun was unable to conceal his smile as his arm drew her close to him. “It will arrive sooner than you might think.” 

“Jihyun?”

“Yes?” He peered down to her curiously.

Meeting his eyes, she chuckled. “Nothing. I just feel like saying your name.” _I love it when you’re smiling, when you’re happy with your art, I just love you too much_. But he had known those already, she told him as many times as she could.

He kissed her forehead, smiling all the while. “Thank you, my love.”

“For what?”

“For everything.” Strong arms pulled her into his embrace, close enough so she was pressed against his chest. He was still healing, both his eyes and his heart but she was always here, by his side — and he had never been more grateful to receive such compassion.

And he owed her everything.

Her head rested on the crook of his neck, her arms curled around his back, comfortable and safe in his arms. “Anything for you, Jihyun.” Anything he needed. Love, time, someone to share his burden, she’d give anything for him to the point she could hardly fathom _how much_ she loved him. 

But this love was no illusion, it was as true as the paintings he painted with his whole heart.

For love, she would offer steady hands for the scarred heart that had not yet healed, but one day, he would no longer live with _tragedy_ living underneath his skin — she would wait with open arms for as long as he needed because she knew by heart, if their roles reversed Jihyun would do exactly the same for her.

No words uttered until his breathing evened and his heartbeat steadied, she remained cradled in his embrace. Warm, soft, loving.

“I love you.” Whispered upon his chest, right where his heart was. _Let me whisper all the love I can give until your heart healed, no.. until forever._

And together they fell asleep, slight smiles upon their lips.

Hearts beating as one.

In this unwavering love laid all the unfathomable hope.


End file.
